This invention relates generally to thrust bearings and, more particularly, to a thrust bearing assembly having a thrust washer and caged rollers for receiving an axial load between relatively rotatable members.
One common type of thrust bearing assembly comprises a cage and roller subassembly positioned between thrust washers and piloted on flanges of the thrust washers. The relative rotation between the thrust washers and the cage and roller subassembly produces heat, wear and drag associated with friction within the thrust washer assembly. The heat, wear and drag are amplified by increasing rotational speed, out-of-square geometry of adjacent members backing up the thrust bearing assembly, and eccentricity of the elements of the thrust bearing assembly, as well as other factors.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present thrust bearing assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.